


Dumbledore's Army

by vaudevillian_villainess



Category: Glee, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, anyway, but i could be wrong, but i'm sorry, but their dating potential is there and suffocating everyone around them, i think this was a prompt on tumblr, i won't apologize for this, kurt and sebastian aren't yet dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1801279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaudevillian_villainess/pseuds/vaudevillian_villainess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were learning how to cast a <i>Patronus</i> charm today. Sebastian has a surprising patronus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dumbledore's Army

**Author's Note:**

> **I AM MOLODOO/YOU-ARE-THE-SENTINELS! I JUST DELETED MY OLD ACCOUNT!**
> 
> [[my tumblr](http://vaudevillian-villainess.tumblr.com/)]

“You’ve got to think of a happy memory. But not just any happy memory. It has to be something that has made you feel like it’s the happiest you’ve ever been!” Harry dictated to the room. Gaggles of silver animals pranced around the room.

 

Hermione had a little otter; Ron had a rambunctious dog who knocked poor Neville over. Ginny had her horse, and Luna her rabbit. Kurt Hummel, however, was having a problem creating his own patronus. As was his fellow Slytherin, Sebastian Smythe. It made him smile inside, seeing Sebastian struggle just as much as he was. He tried again, focusing on his father and all the good times they have during the Christmas breaks and summer holidays. It finally worked! A winged creature came out of the tip of his wand and started flying around the room, hooting as it went.

“I have an owl!” Kurt cried. The owl swiftly disappeared once he lost his concentration. He heard a snort next to him. He turned an icy glare on his fellow Slytherin. “What are you snorting at, Smythe? I haven’t seen you conjure a patronus yet.” He said haughtily. Sebastian’s laughter grew. Kurt huffed, going back to trying to concentrate on his own patronus. He lost his concentration when he heard Sebastian address him.

“An owl, Hummel? Really?” Sebastian snorted again. “Though I should’ve figured. Always known the Sorting Hat should’ve placed your gay face in Ravenclaw.” Kurt was fuming.

“Let’s see you do any better, meerkat!” Kurt retorted. He crossed his arms over his chest and waited expectantly. Sebastian smirked devilishly.

“My pleasure.” At this point, the entirety of the DA was looking at the squabbling pair. Some had amused smirks. They’d all known these boys since their first year of Hogwarts and swiftly discovered that, underneath their hard shells, they were both truly decent people. And that they were only bickering because they were in love (they just didn’t realize it yet.) Sebastian conjured up the happiest memory he could think of and cast the spell.

“ _Expecto patronum_!” He yelled. A flash of silver shot out of his wand and formed a creature that caused the room to burst into laughter. The loudest bought of it coming from Kurt.

“Oh my wizard god!” Kurt called. “Your patronus is a MEERKAT, meerkat!” Kurt was laughing hysterically now. Sebastian frowned at the meerkat hovering in front of him. It was quirking it’s head at him, likely wondering what was so funny. Sebastian scowled and the patronus disappeared. The laughter had died out around him and the others went back to practicing. Sebastian turned to see a smirking Kurt glancing at him. His scowl grew.

“Oh come off it, Smythe,” Kurt said with a roll of his eyes. Sebastian eyed him. “You have to admit, it was funny. I’ve been calling you meerkat for years and you just proved that I was right.” Kurt said, gently nudging Sebastian’s shoulder with his own. Sebastian looked down at the shorter boy and a soft smirk grew on his face.

“Whatever, Hummel,” he replied, nudging him gently back.


End file.
